Gracias al tiempo
by Potrilla de Fitz
Summary: Si alguien me dijera que mi vida sería así, le mandaría a ver mundo de una bonita patada en su feo trasero. Le acariciaría la cara con las dos manos antes de darle un cabezazo para que despertase. Pero ahí estaba, feliz con la forma de vida que jamás pensé tener. Me llamo Chloé Bourgeois, tengo 21 años y acabo de renunciar a mi fortuna por amor. Y que amor..


¡Buenas gatetes! Me encanta esta pareja y llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo suyo así que.. Aquí va, un verdadero one-shot:'3 Disfrutad

 **GRACIAS AL TIEMPO**

Si alguien me dijera que mi vida sería así, le mandaría a ver mundo de una bonita patada en su feo trasero. Le acariciaría la cara con las dos manos antes de darle un cabezazo para que despertase. Pero ahí estaba, feliz con la forma de vida que jamás pensé tener. Me llamo Chloé Bourgeois, tengo 21 años y acabo de renunciar a mi fortuna (mi enorme, grandiosa fortuna) por amor. Y que amor..

*Tres años atrás*  
-Eres un auténtico desastre. No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido a esa profesora.. ¡Sí! ¡Grandioso castigo! Y encima Sabrina no podrá hacerme mi parte.  
-¿Para qué quieres que Sabrina haga tu parte? ¡Sólo debes estarte quieta!  
-¡Pero que sea un trabajo hace que sea cansado!  
-Eres..- el chico suspiró, no quería seguir con esa bronca. -Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podrás irte a hacer.. Lo que quiera que sea que hagas- suspiró el pelirrojo. La rubia suspiró de igual forma e intentó volver a coger la pose anterior. Lucía una única sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, y a pesar de su altanería, su constante sonrojo se mantenía encendido en su rostro. Habían acabado así debido a un castigo impuesto por la profesora de química. Estaba harta de que Nathanaël se pasara las clases dibujando y de que la señorita Bourgeois no hiciera absolutamente nada, así que había mandado al pelirrojo a hacer un cuadro de ella haciendo algo. En contra de lo que decía el pintor decidió que posaría mientras leía, y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque al principio se había negado a ir sólo con la sabana, el pelirrojo había insistido en que ya que no haría nada interesante podría ser ella el plato fuerte y así, había conseguido convencerla. La rubia se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en una pose un tanto sugerente mientras se apoyaba con los codos y sujetaba una revista frente a ella. El pelirrojo decidió que en su cuadro pintaría un libro sin título y no la portada en la que salía el famoso rubio de la clase. Se encontraban en la habitación de él, ya que a pesar de pequeña, era el lugar de inspiración del joven artista y desde luego necesitaba mucha para conseguir mostrar algo bueno dibujando a su irritante compañera de clase. La sábana blanca hacía que la piel de la rubia resaltara y que el dorado cabello simulara el sol de un bello paisaje. El azúl cielo lo ponían sus ojos y las flores.. Bueno, sólo hacía falta una rosa, sus rojos labios. Era como ver una rosa en pleno desierto. Al pelirrojo le dolía pensarlo, pero ver a su compañera con el pelo suelto, los labios pintados y la sombra de ojos fuera de ellos, dejándolos al natural hacía que se viera algo vulnerable, algo persona, hacía que se viera preciosa. Siguieron trabajando en silencio un largo rato, hasta que el artista tuvo el contorno bien definido, dejando los accesorios y los sombreados para el final.  
-No te muevas por favor- dijo antes de salir de detrás del lienzo y acercarse a ella. -¿Quieres tomar algo?- dijo algo sonrojado. Mientras dibujaba había podido apreciar pequeñas sutilezas en su cuerpo que no había notado antes.  
-Un té. Con hielo- dijo cortante la chica igualmente sonrojada. Las vistas para ella tampoco eran malas. El pelirrojo le había comentado que no podía trabajar bien si no estaba cómodo y se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones bombachos negros y una camiseta de tirantes igualmente negra. Se había hecho una pequeña coleta que sólo recogía los cabellos que de normal le tapaban la cara y, en conjunto, tenía un aire bohemio. A la rubia ese estilo no solía gustarle para nada, pero su compañero se veía precioso tan calmado, fijando tanto su mirada en ella. Creía que era cosa suya, pero le parecía ver un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes que alguien le dirigiera a ella. Chloé intentó mantener la pose mientras el artista iba a hacerle un té. Al volver, el pelirrojo le sostuvo el vaso frente a ella para que bebiera con una pajita antes de volver a pintar. La rubia, aunque tenía todo el servicio que pidiera en su hotel, nunca le había hecho tanta ilusión que le dieran las cosas mascadas y le dio rabia. ¿Por qué era tan amable de repente? Se suponía que le detestaba, ¿entonces? Claro que pude apreciar su sonrojo, era más que obvio, apenas se distinguía de su precioso pelo. Espera.. ¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido mentalmente? ¿A ese inútil? ¿Qué le había echado a la bebida? Siguió leyendo la revista de moda, sin saber que el pelirrojo había observado todos los estados de su cara mientras pensaba en eso, pues intentaba captar una mirada para su lienzo y, desde luego, la mejor fue la que mantuvo al final. Ligeramente sonrojada, con la mirada entrecerrada, casi parecía inofensiva, hasta delicada. Al par de horas, acabó por fin su obra.  
-¿Puedo verlo?- dijo dejándose caer cansada sobre la cama. Estar toda la tarde sobre sus codos le había dejado los hombros y el cuello fatal.  
-Cla-Claro..- dijo Nathanaël, dándole la vuelta con cuidado. Vio la mirada de la rubia iluminarse y se sintió orgulloso. Estaba claro que iba a gustarle, era ella.  
-Es.. Impresionante- dijo la chica levantándose y sentándose en la cama, sujetando la sábana a su pecho. El pelirrojo la había pintado como si fuera un paisaje. Sus curvas definían el horizonte, y su rostro y cabello eran la luna, pues había decidido que era lo suficientemente bella para sustituirla en el cielo. En vez de la pared del chico, había un precioso cielo nocturno. Parecía el desierto en la noche, a ella le recordó al de su cuento favorito de cuando era pequeña, y bueno, no tan pequeña 'El principito', ese cuento que le leía su madre siempre antes de.. Bueno, desaparecer. Se veía preciosa, no podía creerse que tratando como había tratado al pelirrojo él pudiera verla de esa forma. Se sorprendió al notar como se le humedecían las mejillas e inmediatamente se las limpió. El pelirrojo se quedó sin respiración al ver la reacción de la rubia, no sabía a qué venía y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.  
-¿Chloé..?- no, no sabía qué hacer y estaba seguro que recordarle su presencia no ayudaba, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. La rubia se abalanzó sobre el chico y escondió su rostro en el seguro pecho mientras le abrazaba.  
-Sólo un momento, idiota- dijo la chica mientras gimoteaba. Nathanael abrió los ojos como platos antes de, con cuidado, abrazarla lentamente. Podía ser una mala pécora, pero al fin y al cabo, era una persona. Acarició la suave piel de sus hombros al igual que su pelo, del cual pudo captar también el afrutado olor y, a pesar de la situación y de ser quien era, le gustaba ese abrazo. Acabo de acercarla a él y la consoló como buenamente pudo. Acabaron sentándose en la cama sin deshacer ese abrazo y al final, la chica se acabó durmiendo en los brazos ajenos. El pelirrojo al percatarse la fue dejando suavemente en la cama.  
-Chlé Bourgeois está durmiendo en mi cama semidesnuda.. Quién lo diría- susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente, como había hecho su madre siempre que tenía pesadillas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a hacer dibujos de ella. Era su mejor musa. Su rostro cambiaba tantísimo de estar despierta a estar dormida.. Ahora estaba sin maquillaje, simplemente con un poco de pintalabios y casi graciosa con la boca entreabierta. Mientras dormía se movió, dejando su torso desnudo. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, pero le pareció una imagen preciosa. Era naturaleza en sí misma, era bella. Decidió dibujarla rápidamente antes de volver a taparla. No de forma lujuriosa, simplemente como amante del arte, porque ella era arte y al pensar en eso se dio cuenta que, por cosas de la vida, también la amaba a ella. El chico cogió un libro y sentado frente a la ventana, empezó a leerlo. 'El nombre del viento', había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído, al igual que su continuación 'El temor de un hombre sabio'. No se había teñido el pelo de rojo por casualidad. Pasó algo más de una hora antes de escuchar a la chica bostezar algo.  
-Buenos días- dijo el pelirrojo riendo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado. La rubia se sonrojó y se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello.  
-¿Qué hora es?- dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Las nueve menos veinte-  
-Dije a la limusina que me viniera a buscar a las nueve y media..- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie mientras se sujetaba la sabana al pecho, sin saber que el pelirrojo ya no vería nada nuevo, para coger su ropa. El chico se dio la vuelta para no mirar. -Ni se te ocurra girarte, ¿me has entendido?- dijo con su voz más autoritaria. Parecía que volvía a ser la de siempre.  
-Sí..- no tardó en vestirse y volverse a tumbar en la cama. El pelirrojo al escucharlo se giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama como había hecho anteriormente. -Sé que nuestra.. Llamémosle relación de compañeros no es muy buena pero.. Creo que después de esto podrías contarme qué ha pasado.. Si tú quieres..- la rubia le miró inquisitivamente antes de sentarse con la espalda en la pared, dándole unos golpecitos a su lado, para que el pelirrojo se sentara junto a ella. Y así lo hizo. Encogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas.  
-Ese cuadro.. Me ha recordado al paisaje de un libro que me leía mi madre. Ese paisaje es muy triste y la última vez que vi a mi madre fue en un paisaje parecido..- escondió el rostro de la mirada del pelirrojo, quien no se la quitaba de encima. -Y has convertido ese paisaje en algo.. Impresionante. Bonito. Algo agradable..- miró al pelirrojo y los azules chocaron, creando una conexión que, aunque ninguno lo sabía, no podría romperse, aunque en el momento desviaran las miradas -Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto. A nadie. No pueden saber..-  
-¿Que eres persona? ¿Que tienes debilidades? ¿Que eres preciosa? ¿Qué es lo que no pueden saber?- el pelirrojo lo dijo sin pensar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, enrojeció a más no poder. La rubia se quedó sin habla, algo realmente raro en ella. Pasaron unos segundos y la rubia apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.  
-Haces que me vea importante..-  
-Es increíble que tú, la señorita Bourgeois, diga algo así, teniendo en cuenta lo creído que se lo tiene- la rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de continuar.  
-Claro que me lo tengo creído. Pero por mi ropa, mi aspecto, mis pertenencias, mi posición.. Nunca me había sentido importante como Chloé, siempre es como la hija del presidente o la chica rica de clase. Es diferente y.. me gusta- la chica habló sinceramente, sin ningún tipo de arrogancia y el artista no podía creerlo.  
-¿Quién me habría dicho que acabaría teniendo ganas de conocerte?- dijo burlesco el chico con una sonrisa tan tímida y bella como él mismo lo era, derritiendo el helado corazón de la rubia. Siguieron hablando de esto y aquello, como si fuesen amigos, como si se llevaran bien. Y, quién sabe, puede que al final así fuera. Llegaron las nueve y media y picaron al timbre del departamento.  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo.. Inútil- la chica se sentía rara siendo amable y quitándose la máscara como había hecho esa tarde y no podía evitar intentar cubrirse, aunque no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.  
-De nada- dijo Nathaniel con su tímida y bella sonrisa. Chloé se le acercó y frotó un poco su mejilla, dejando al chico helado.  
-Como sólo te veía un perfil no había visto que tenías pintura- le enseñó los dedos, algo pintados de rojo. El chico se sonrojó. Podía ser una tontería, pero era como tener parte de sus labios en su mejilla, ya que lo único que había pintado de rojo había sido su boca.

-Ha.. Ha.. Hasta manaña- la rubia se despidió con un movimiento de melena antes de desaparecer dentro del lujoso coche. -Esto no me lo esperaba- susurró para sí mismo subiendo las escaleras de vuelta a su apartamento.  
Los siguientes días, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Ni la rubia para meterse con él ni él para.. Bueno, de normal le hablaba para replicarle. La profesora de química se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la obra de arte de Nathanaël, tanto que acabó mascullando una disculpa por entrometerse en su práctica. Todos en clase se quedaron pasmados, desde luego no se esperaban que el artista se tomara tan en serio ese castigo y menos inmortalizar a la malcriada de la clase. El chico se confundió con su pelo cuando la hermosa azabache de clase elogió la obra, aunque no se emocionó tanto como esperaba cuando la chica se dirigió a él y eso le sorprendió mucho, ya que le gustó incluso más cuando lo hizo la rubia.

Pasó casi un mes antes de que uno diera el primer paso.

-Oye, inútil- dijo tan presumida como siempre, aunque con un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿quieres dar una vuelta?- la rubia le había esperado a la salida del cole, después de ver como su hasta hacía poco amado rubio se iba con esa maldita chica de cabellos color mar. Habían empezado a salir hacía meses, y tras mucha guerra, la rubia se dio por vencida y les dejó en paz. El pelirrojo, más que sorprendido, accedió con una condición.  
-¿Podemos sentarnos un momento?- dijo en un susurró y con un movimiento de su larga melena, que hoy había dejado suelta, fueron al banco más cercano, en el parque al lado de la escuela. El chico sacó un desordenado cuaderno y un lápiz. La chica dubitativa se puso a mirar el parque, era un artista, no pretendía entenderlo. De reojo pudo ver como el pelirrojo empezó a dibujar trazos sin quitarle la vista de encima, ¿le estaba dibujando? Al darse cuenta se sonrojó, desde luego no esperaba que quisiera repetir lo de la última vez. -La sombra de ojos eclipsa el color de tu iris- dijo sin parar de dibujar y Chloé se sobresaltó. A los segundos le enseñó el dibujo, era ella en blanco y negro y el pelirrojo se había tomado la molestia de pintarle hasta la sombra, y ahora entendía por qué se lo había dicho, había usado el mismo tono de gris para ambos casos y sobresaltaba más la sombra, ya que era un espacio más grande el que ocupaba.  
-¿Y esto a qué se debe?- preguntó curiosa la rubia, recibiendo el dibujo arrancado del cuaderno.  
-Me apetecía- dijo el pelirrojo, alzando los hombros. Lo cierto era que tenía ganas de dibujarla desde el mismísimo día en que lo hizo por primera vez y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque tampoco iba a decírselo a la rubia para que se le subieran los humos. La mayoría de su timidez desaparecía cuando se trataba de ella porque o se defendía o podía acabar muy mal, así que ya no era tímido cuando se trataba de ella. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías?- porque ella siempre quería algo.  
-¿Que qué quiero?- preguntó casi ofendida la rubia -Eres un idiota, sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo conti..- se sonrojó y se levantó. -Dejalo, ha sido una tontería- se echó a caminar sin despedirse y Nathanaël sin saber qué hacer se levantó y le siguió.  
-Hey, tranquila- dijo intentado frenarla con palabras, no quería retenerla si no quería, era sólo que no se lo esperaba -vamos a tomar algo, invito yo, ¿vale?- la rubia paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Si no quieres no te sientas obligado- dijo con su tono irritante, aunque Nathanael pareció distinguir cierto tono de timidez camuflado. ¿Y cómo negarse? La mismísima Chloé Bourgeois le estaba diciendo que quería pasar tiempo con él.  
-Claro que quiero, vamos- dijo 'vamos', aunque no sabía a dónde quería ir ella -ambs.. ¿Algún sitio en especial?- dijo sonrojado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. La chica suspiró.  
-Sorpréndeme-  
-Tú lo has dicho- y así ambos empezaron a adentrarse en los sinuosos callejones de París. Caminaron sin apenas hablar, esa situación era rara para ambos, pero no era incómodo. Cuanto más se adentraban, más parecía que se atrasaban en el tiempo. El suelo dejaba de estar pavimentado para pasar a las piedras bien colocadas, las paredes dejaban atrás el yeso para dar lugar a, como no, piedra. Los marcos de las ventanas pasaban de placas de metal a hierro y madera, realmente era retroceder en el tiempo y era precioso. Nathanael le hizo entrar en una pequeña taberna. Sí, eso más que bar, cafetería o restaurante podría llamarse taberna. Era muy acogedora, todo de madera y hierro, desde las mesas y las sillas hasta las jarras. Lo que más destacaba era el vidrio de las muchas botellas que habían. La rubia no podía creerse que le hubiese llevado a un lugar como ese, a pesar de no ser lujoso o que pareciese especialmente limpio, le gustaba y jamás había visto esa zona de París. Se sentaron y vino un camarero (más bien era el típico tabernero calvo y grande).  
-Hey Nath, ¿lo de siempre?- preguntó con una simpática sonrisa. El pelirrojo miró a su acompañante que puso cara de no saber de qué iba la cosa y tras pensarlo unos segundos volvió a mirar al tabernero.  
-Que sean dos, sí- y tras esto, el musculoso hombre desapareció en una puerta tras la barra.  
-¿Qué se supone que has pedido?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.  
-Sidra- dijo sonriente el artista, dejando a una desconcertada Chloé. Ella no había pasado de mojarse los labios con champán o vino en las celebraciones del hotel a pesar de ser mayor de edad (aunque hacía un par de meses de eso).  
-Ni idea- dijo alzando los hombros antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa. Llegó el hombre con dos jarras, las dejó y se fue con una sonrisa cómplice. El contenido se veía oscuro en la jarra de madera, pero conservaba un olor ligeramente dulce.  
-Por este buen día- dijo Nathanaël alzando su jarra y ella brindó con él antes de darle un buen trago. Era un sabor extraño, era como champán más dulce, con cierto toque a especias y desde luego, más fuerte en alcohol. Después del primer trago notó como le subían los colores. No soportaba muy bien el alcohol.  
-Está increíble- dijo tranquila antes de darle otro buen trago y Nathanaël pidió otro par de jarras que no tardaron en llegar.  
-Un día me perdí por estas callejuelas y al ver este lugar me entró la inspiración, es un sitio precioso, vengo siempre que puedo- explicó mirando a la rubia, quien parecía más que feliz.  
-Eres increíble- al escuchar eso, el chico le miró dubitativo.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Mejor que nunca- dijo levantándose y sentándose a su lado, ya que antes estaba en frente.  
-No aguantas mucho el alcohol, ¿eh?- vio como la chica sonreía y suspiró. -Pensaba que ya lo tendrías más que dominado- dijo aceptando el abrazo de la rubia. Le hizo señas al tabernero para que le cobrara y cuando pagó le hizo levantarse. -Vamos Chloé, antes de que te dé el bajón- la chica se levantó y se fue hacia la calle con el pelirrojo pisándole los talones.  
-¿Tienes pareja?- preguntó la chica cogiéndole de un brazo mientras andaban hacia la casa del artista. A él un par de copas como esa le relajaban, y le embriagaba un poco, pero lo de la chica.. Era como su primera borrachera y seguramente lo fuera.  
-No-  
-¿Y te gusta alguien?-  
-No-  
-¿Ni yo?- dijo riendo y al ver esa sonrisa Nathanaël tuvo que apartar la mirada.  
-No digas tonterías- dijo intentando disimular su sonrojo.  
-Pues tú a mí sí me gustas- el chico paró en seco y ella aprovechó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.  
-No sabes lo que dices- dijo volviendo a caminar con ella aún agarrada a su brazo.  
-Claro que sí, sólo que en situaciones normales no lo diría- el chico empezaba a pensar que fuera así -Estás rojo- dijo riendo y él suspiró.  
-Anda que si te vieras..- aunque claro, era por motivos diferentes. Llegaron a casa entre las risas y comentarios de la borracha, y los suspiros y sonrojos del chico. -Túmbate y estate quieta, te prepararé un café- la chica dio un taconazo de lejía mientras llevaba su mano firme a su frente.  
-Sí, señor- y otro suspiro. Se fue a la cocina y al par de minutos, cuando volvió con un par de cafés, se encontró a la chica en ropa interior. Tardó en reaccionar, su cuerpo era como ver un árbol movido por el viento, era bello, ella era bella.  
-¿Chloé? ¿Qué haces?- dijo dejando los cafés en la mesita y buscando algo con qué taparla.  
-¿No me ibas a dibujar?- el chico se quedó de piedra, le había dicho lo mismo mientras le dibujaba para el castigo.  
-No, venga, vístete- dijo buscando su ropa, que estaba tirada por la habitación.  
-Sí hombre, con lo que me ha costado- dijo tumbandose en la cama y tapándose con la sábana -Ahora me dibujas- estiró el brazo y cogió la taza antes de darle un sorbo. -Ah.. Que calentito- la cara de placer que puso hizo al rubio sonrojarse como nunca. -¡Va! ¿A qué esperas?- el chico al ver que no había nada más que hacer cogió su bloc de dibujo y le dibujó, le dibujó mientras bebía, dibujo su cara cada vez que lo hacía, dibujo como se iba quedando dormida y como de repente se despertaba y le sonreía. Ese bloc era suyo, todo suyo, al igual que su corazón.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama después de quitarse las bambas.  
-Muy bien- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. -¿He salido bien?- dijo ya más tranquila aunque igualmente inconsciente de la vergüenza, pues ni se tapaba ni tenía altivez en su forma de hablar, cautivando cada vez más al pelirrojo.  
-Has salido preciosa- dijo abriendo de nuevo el bloc y enseñándole el resultado.  
-Eres increíble- dijo emocionada pasando las hojas.  
-Sólo porque mi musa lo es- la rubia le miró a los ojos, sorprendida, antes de regalarle su sonrisa más sincera.  
-Te gusto- dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo.  
-Oh, cállate- la abrazó y se dejó caer hacia un lado de la cama, dejándole a ella sobre él.  
-¿Puedes besarme?-  
-Si lo hiciera, cuando se te pase me matarás por haberlo hecho- el chico había decidido decir lo que quisiera, ya que seguramente después no se acordaría, pero hacerle algo estando como estaba ni lo pensaba.  
-Que no..- dijo hinchando los mofletes, de morros, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho del chico.  
-¿De verdad quieres que sea así?- preguntó apartando un rubio mechón del bello rostro y vio cómo funcionaba el cerebro de la chica, intentando decidirse.  
-Quiero que sea- confesó finalmente. El chico suspiró.  
-Está bien..- vio como la chica sonreía y cerraba los ojos, con la boca entreabierta. Por un momento pensó en hacerlo de verdad, pero a escasos milímetros se recondujo y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.  
-Yo no quiero que mi primer beso.. Sea así. Si de verdad quieres que te bese, pidemelo cuando se te haya pasado. Entonces estaré encantado de complacerte- la chica sonrió y se le iluminó la mirada.  
-¿Me lo prometes?- al ver al chico asentir le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezaron a hablar de esto y aquello hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando la rubia se despertó y se encontró medio desnuda, oliendo el perfume del artista, entre sus brazos. Se le cortó la respiración al recordar lo que había pasado, lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho y.. al recordar la caballerosidad y la buena cabeza del pelirrojo. Sonrojada, se movió un poco para intentar levantarse sin despertar al chico, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente. Entre abrió los ojos y vio los de la chica, mirándole sonrojada, haciendo que él se sonrojara igualmente. Deshizo el abrazo antes de levantarse de un salto.  
-No.. No ha pasado nada, ¡de verdad!- dijo moviendo las manos y evitando mirarle para que no se sintiera incómoda. -Te dejo sola para que te vistas y..- dijo antes de darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera, notó como algo tiraba de su camisa. Se giró y la vio a ella, agarrándole, sentada en la cama.  
-¿Puedes besarme?- repitió la rubia más que sonrojada, recordando lo que le había prometido el pelirrojo. El chico se giró y le miró de arriba abajo. Se acercó y poco a poco se colocó sobre ella, como habían estado antes de dormirse pero a la inversa.  
-Si lo hiciera.. No sé si podría parar- dijo notando las manos de la chica moverse por su espalda, causándole escalofríos ahí donde le acariciaba.  
-Eres tan cínico..- dijo burlona, haciendo al chico destensarse un poco.  
-¿De verdad quieres esto?-  
-Quiero- y tras esas palabras, acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se encontraron, en un precioso y torpe primer beso. No fue más que un choque de labios que duró un instante, pero al mirarse se vieron el uno en los ojos del otro, tal y como les veía el otro, perfectos a su forma. Acababan de enamorarse.

*Vuelta al presente*

-Ya te lo he dicho, me voy y no pienso volver, no hasta que le aceptes- dije cogiendo la carpeta donde guardaba todos y cada uno de los dibujos que me había dedicado Nath.  
-Eres.. ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues si te vas, ni se te ocurra volver! ¡Jamás! ¡Y olvídate de tu herencia y de tus prestigios! ¡Te desheredo! ¡Y ponte el apellido de tu madre, o mejor, de tu novio!- gritó mi padre rojo de ira, saliendo de la habitación antes de dar un sonoro portazo.  
-¡Eso pensaba hacer!- soy muy peliculera, sí, me gustan las peleas a gritos. Recogí lo más esencial -de lo que no me había llevado ya- y salí de esa habitación de hotel, donde a pesar de tener calefacción y todo lo que algún día había deseado, siempre me pareció fría y vacía. Lo único que me gustaba era la cama y bueno.. Porque tenía muy buenos recuerdos en ella. Salí finalmente de esa cárcel de oro con una mochila llena de mis tesoros y así, fui a casa de mi amado.  
-Nath..- llamé entrando en su casa con la llave que me había dado y apareció un despeinado y manchado pelirrojo por el pasillo.  
-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó antes de darme un suave beso en la frente.  
-Bien, me vengo a vivir contigo- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y pude ver cómo se quedaba con la misma cara, en la misma posición, estático, mientras yo me iba a la sala de estar. Me dio tiempo a sentarme y dejar la mochila a un lado antes de que viniera corriendo.  
-¿Pero qué dices? No digo que no me haga ilusión vivir contigo..- vi como se sonrojaba y soltaba una ligera sonrisa antes de seguir -pero.. ¿Qué ha pasado?-  
-No te acepta. Y quiere que me case con un pavo muy rico y carismático para hacerse con el voto, otra vez. Y no lo he soportado. Ni soporto su forma de gobernar, ni su forma de denigrarte y menospreciarte, ni.. ¡Nada! No sé cómo ha podido ser mi ejemplo a seguir tantísimo tiempo, como creía que lo que hacía y decía era realmente lo correcto.. Ah, no me extraña que no me soportaras en secundaria- estaba cabreada, desde luego, el pelirrojo casi podía oír rechinar mis dientes a un metro de distancia. Pero tras un momento de asombro soltó una preciosa sonrisa, devolviéndome a la calma en un momento, dejándome sorprendida ahora a mí. Me dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse a una distancia preventiva.  
-¿Secundaria? No empezaste a cambiar hasta finales de segundo de bachiller- dijo riendo antes de recibir un cojín con la cara, por parte claramente mía. Cuando el cojín calló al suelo, yo ya me hallaba frente a él. Noté como se le cortaba la respiración al tenerme tan cerca -y cabreada-.  
-Pues tú me parecías perfecto- rocé nuestros labios mientras lo decía, notando como el chico se estremecía frente a mí y cuando intento besarme giré rápidamente mi rostro, dándole un latigazo con mi abundante pelo retenido en una alta coleta, dejándole con los ojos abiertos. -Aunque claro, como hasta esas fechas estabas coladito por Mari, no podía hacer otra cosa que protegerme con carácter- le miré de reojo y vi como se sonrojaba y se ponía serio. No quería empezar otra vez con eso, así que reí, dando a entender que era una broma y que lo entendía perfectamente, pues yo había pasado lo mismo con el rubio. Me giré y le besé rápidamente antes de irme con unos movimientos más que sugerentes a su habitación, la cual ya había sido testigo de muchas cosas. -Vamos precioso inútil- dije coqueta, viendo como me seguía con una mirada igualmente lujuriosa.  
-Como ordene mi reina- su voz ligeramente ronca me ponía la piel de gallina, al igual que sus caricias, sus suspiros sobre mi piel, su mirada.

Y así, entre sábanas y falsas discusiones que lo único que querían decir es 'te quiero a mi forma' fueron pasando los años. Adopté su apellido aunque no nos casamos, no como muestra de sumisión, simplemente me gustaba y puesto a escoger entre el de mi abuelo y el suyo, prefería el suyo. Mi padre jamás le aceptó y yo, bueno, no es que me quedara sin lujos, ya que durante los años que había pasado junto al pelirrojo había aprendido a despojarme de lo material y a querer cosas como su mirada por las mañanas o el suspiro de buenas noches que siempre me daba antes de quedarse dormido. Pasamos nuestras vidas el uno al lado del otro. Él se hizo famoso por sus pinturas y yo encontré mi vocación. Las letras. Escribí libros, de poesía y de fantasía, narrando siempre de diferentes formas mi historia, mi evolución y siempre dando las gracias a aquél que me había ayudado a encontrarme. Mi precioso pintor, Nath, el chico que en estos momentos, aún dormía entre mis brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y hasta aquí:3 Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis apoyando a esta novata. Gracias por leer los delirios de esta pirada:3 Adéu


End file.
